Reflection
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Ein was hers, Hayate wasn't


**TheDarkestShinob**i: Hello, this is another Ein/Hitomi oneshot, only it's not for them as a couple. I re-read Goodbye my Lover and just wanted to write more of them so here it is. Also I just put up another Hayate Hitomi story if you want to check it out.

_"Hitomi, I love you."_

_Ein had said one day while they were walking home after practicing in the dojo. Hitomi had tripped in shock and he gracefully caught her. She blushed in the position and wished he'd kiss her like a movie scene but he simply helped her get upright and kept walking. She then grabbed his hand with a simple,_

"_I love you too."_

_They walked on in silence and she could tell that he wanted to say something so she stayed quiet until the words finally came to him._

_"I'm… concerned, that when I find out about my old life, that when I can go back to them, I can't come back to you. I feel like I'd have to choose. I also feel that I won't choose you."  
"I'll be with you, as long as we love each other we'll make it work." He looked skeptical and she stopped walking turning to him._

"_I don't even care if you were a murderer, or a thief, I love you!"_

_"I don't want to lead you on, what if..."  
He paused and Hitomi knew it was because he didn't want to say it  
"what..?"  
"What if I loved someone else before you, what if she wants me back..."  
"You're mine Ein" She hugged him and Ein squeezed her back_

Hitomi looked out over her window wiping a tear away. She remembered that day well, despite the fact that it had been twelve years since it happened. It was the day Ein confessed, the day they became lovers, the day she was happiest with her life.

Ein was hers, it was a fact. This she knew, what she also knew was that Hayate was not.

When he had come to her and told her of his past life she was excited for him, she wanted to meet his family and everyone who had ever meant anything to the man who met so much to her. He smiled sadly and she was concerned but let it alone.

The first person she met was his sister Kasumi, she was an amazing person who was the nicest creature in the world. She always smiled and was a great person to be around. Second was Ryu, he was an amazing ninja who seemed to be so much older than they were because he was so mature. She had already liked them both and planned to be great friends with them especially since they were so close to Hayate.

The third person she met was his wife.

She froze in shock as he said it, and the woman had smiled at her and thanked her for taking such good care of Hayate for her. Hitomi had felt herself smile and say it was her pleasure but inside she broke. Not only had Hayate failed to tell them just how close they were, he forgot to tell her some very important facts.

_How could you forget to tell me you had a wife?_

She had pulled him aside and spoke to him, but soon she was crying and throwing things at him. Everyone else heard and he left her there, alone. He had nothing to say. His love for her was nothing like what he felt for his wife. He had to leave her. It was stupid to fall in love with me, his last worlds were to her and they broke her last wall and she sobbed.

Ironically his wife had been the one to comfort her saying something along the lines of I know how you feel, I lost him too. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and his wife knew what he say in her and why he had been with her, and why he had kept that information a secret. On the other hand, she had lost him before and knew how she felt, but the betrayal in her eyes was so intense it hurt her too.

Hitomi had realized then how wrong it was of her to expect him to leave his wife for her. On the other hand, it was wrong for him not to tell her as soon as he found out and that is why she had punched him and broke his nose. His wife realized it too, which is why she let her.

She knew she was right though, from all those nights ago.

Ein was hers_, Hayate wasn't._

She hadn't seen him since, but she occasionally wrote letters to his wife, and loved him through her for a while, but then she had moved on to another. One who only loved her and wouldn't go running away to another woman. Although with Hayate, she had been the other woman.

Hitomi sighed as she seen her husband and son walking home from the dojo along the same path that changed her life years ago. She was happy and it was something she'd never thought she'd be after he left her. She was happy with him.

But she could never forget Hayate.


End file.
